


沉星海

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 宇宙是祂创造的，宇宙内覆盖着不可言喻，那么宇宙之外是什么呢。追逐自由的星星会从轨道上溜出来。然后它们冲向宇宙尽头，到达宇宙之外。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	沉星海

**沉星海**

“宇宙是 ** _祂_** 创造的，是吧？”

红头发的天使问。

米迦勒点点头，表现得很自豪。这是显而易见的。

“那宇宙之外呢？宇宙之外是什么？”

——从最初，从最初的最初开始，从来没有哪个天使问过这种问题。米迦勒不知道怎么回答，她选择威严的缄默。

“没人想过这个问题吗？”红头发天使摊开双手，笑得像一条蛇，“每天都有我创造的星星从轨道上溜走，它们奔向宇宙尽头，然后消失在宇宙尽头——想想看，尽头之外有什么？”

从来没有哪个天使问过这种问题。

“宇宙之外也属于 ** _祂_** 吗？”

但现在，有个天使正在问这种问题。

有个天使想知道宇宙——全知全能的主创造的宇宙——之外有什么，那些出逃的星星到底去了哪里。

有个天使在问一些不被允许的问题。

另一些天使认为，邪恶就是天性和灵魂在错误地点相遇的结果。

很显然，这里不是个正确的地方，而这些问题一定被 ** _祂_** 听到了。

于是，一个天使坠为尘埃。

“有点小题大做了，不是吗？”克鲁利在给自己倒今晚的第九杯红酒，然后他把酒瓶递给亚茨拉菲尔。

“什么？”天使坐在对面的沙发上，穿一套在大多数现代人看来都滑稽可笑的格子纹睡衣，脚上踏着毛绒拖鞋。

现在是凌晨三点。人类一般不会在凌晨三点喝红酒。酒精、狂欢和尼古丁带来的兴奋感往往在凌晨一点到达峰值，随后和时间一起慢慢蒸发，在凌晨三点只留下残骸。但天使和恶魔不一样，他们拥有特权，一定程度上可以忽视时间。

“我只是问了个问题啊。”克鲁利皱着鼻子耸耸肩。

“你问了不止一个问题。”亚茨拉菲尔纠正。

“好吧，可是，在问问题这种事上，一旦你开始问了，就很难再停下来。所以只有两种情况——没有问题和很多问题。”

天使捧着酒杯想了想，认为这有点道理。

“你不好奇吗？”克鲁利把左手举过头顶，指向斜上方，“宇宙尽头之外是什么，你不想知道吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔斟酌了一会儿，回答得很谨慎：“事实上，米迦勒跟我们说过这个问题，就在你离开天堂后不久。”

“我可不是自己离开的。”恶魔打断了他，“你们给我选择了吗？你们没给我选择。”

“好吧，抱歉，在你堕落后不久。”亚茨拉菲尔很慢地眨了一下眼睛，如果能避开那个词，他会很开心，“米迦勒说，宇宙尽头是虚空。虚空存在的意义只有一个，就是吞噬生命。”

“我猜是我提的问题给大天使们拉响了警铃，他们得防止其他人继续提出这样的问题，得先发制人扼杀你们的好奇心。”克鲁利认为自己做得还不错，他示意天使继续说下去。

亚茨拉菲尔喝了口红酒，努力回想米迦勒当时到底都说了什么。事实上，他并不太关心关于宇宙尽头的问题，所以当米迦勒庄严且不容置疑地向其他天使讲述“虚空”时，他走神了。但总之——

“总之，任何生命都会在宇宙尽头消亡，虚空会将他们吞噬，无论是天使、恶魔、星辰还是其他任何生命。”天使下了结论，“所以，没有人能跨越宇宙尽头，那很危险，逃到宇宙尽头的星星都在那走向终结。”

克鲁利放下酒杯。

如果他喝得足够多，就会摘下墨镜放在桌上，或者把它向上推，滑稽又有型地架在头顶。如果他喝得足够多，就会那么做，但不是现在。

所以亚茨拉菲尔看不到克鲁利的眼睛。但他猜，那双眼睛现在的质地类似玻璃，有点脆。毕竟在最初，星辰是这条蛇创造的。

在天使想象中，虚空看起来会是死亡的样子，星辰的尸体飘荡在那，或者连尸体都不会留下。死去的星辰会变成什么——他没想过这个问题，但那景象一定不会多美妙。于是为了表示理解和尊重，他也放下酒杯，并开始组织语言。

如果你想要安慰一个人，说什么都可以，除了“我明白你的感受”，因为你永远也没办法真正明白。

但你可以说——

“所以，你从来没去那看过。”克鲁利抢先一步开了口。

这是亚茨拉菲尔没想到的。他眨了两下眼睛，声音是晨雾一样的颜色：“当然，我没去看过……我甚至从不曾接近宇宙尽头。”

克鲁利的双臂向下垂落，肩膀和脖颈构成一个钝角。

天使继续说下去：“经常有星星从轨道上溜出去，毕竟它们是你创造的，天堂会派一些天使去追逐出逃的星辰。这种事永远轮不到我，我看起来并不像是个星辰猎手，飞得也不够快。”

“他们想把出逃的星星抓回来？”恶魔问。

“是这样，没错，亲爱的。”

“那他们成功过吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头：“它们实在很快——这一点也跟你很像。天使们通常会追到宇宙尽头，然后放弃追捕。”

克鲁利下垂的双肩向上耸，肩部和脖颈之间的线条从钝角变成锐角，姿势有点滑稽，相当讽刺。他用一种生了锈的、钝而沉重的声音对亚茨拉菲尔说：“天啊，你被他们骗了六千年。”

“什么？”

“宇宙尽头根本不是虚空，也没有任何星星会在那失去生命。”恶魔张开双臂做了个夸张的手势。

“可是——”

“可是什么？没有什么‘可是’，你应该亲自去看看。”伊甸之蛇笑起来，亚茨拉菲尔熟悉这种笑容——锋利、聪明、漂亮，一块用红酒做夹心的黑巧——这说明克鲁利想到了自认为非常酷的点子。

“我们去看看吧。”恶魔从沙发上站起来，“现在就去。”

“现在？”亚茨拉菲尔吸了下鼻子。

“现在。”

这的确是个非常酷的主意，对亚茨拉菲尔来说，酷得叫人有点毛骨悚然。在凌晨三点前往宇宙尽头，即使是对天使和恶魔来说也挺疯狂，但克鲁利向来喜欢“疯狂”。

“可我还穿着睡衣。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“没人介意你在前往宇宙尽头的旅途中到底穿着什么。”克鲁利原地转了几圈，在地板上跳奇怪的踢踏舞，“你可以穿任何你喜欢的东西，或者什么都不穿。”

“你去过那？”

“当然，去过好几次。”

“那里怎么样？”

恶魔打了个响指，笑得露出獠牙：“比你去过的绝大多数地方都要迷人。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点心动了。事实上，他知道，在开始思考自己的装束是否适合前往宇宙尽头时，他就已经在心动了。克鲁利是伊甸园的蛇，向来知道如何诱惑天使去做一些疯狂的事情，而亚茨拉菲尔在很多时候都乐于接受诱惑。

于是，在凌晨三点十分，一位红头发绅士带着他穿格子纹睡衣的老友坐进老爷车。当时伦敦还在沉睡，她刚刚入睡不久，正享受深蓝色的睡眠，城市的居民也沉在这片蓝色里，所以没人会知道那天凌晨到底发生了什么。

或许夜莺和松鼠看见了，它们看见一辆黑色本特利在书店门前亮起前灯。车灯闪了两下，车子晃悠悠地升至半空，车轮开始转动——她做了个向前冲的姿势，然后消失了。

在接下来的很长一段时间里，这辆凭空消失的黑色老爷车会成为流传在夜莺和松鼠之间的睡前故事，但松鼠和夜莺不会把它告诉任何人类。反正，人类很难听懂它们的语言。

对克鲁利的本特利来说，宇宙漫游并不是什么陌生的事情。她曾呼啸着穿越太阳系，或者在土星环上兜风，美丽的轮胎在很多个星球上都留下过足迹。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧穿着格子纹睡衣和毛绒拖鞋。地球在后视镜里慢慢缩成一个小点，最后消失不见，太阳像黎明时忽明忽暗的路灯。然后他连太阳也看不见了。宇宙一寸寸展开，广阔无垠，无限的可能性和巨大的“不可言喻”同时存在，像个悖论。

这里可以有无数个方程，一些千奇百怪的不等式和函数，但最终它们都指向相同的解——这种想法会让眼前的景色看起来没那么美妙，亚茨拉菲尔尽量不去想它。

没人能确定“不可言喻”是不是真的存在，同样，没人能讲清楚那到底是什么。所以至少目前为止，“不可言喻”呈现一种模糊且不确定的状态。亚茨拉菲尔认为这挺好的，你可以选择忘记或者忽视，可以偶尔有一些不那么“正确”的想法，比如去宇宙尽头看看。

《皇后乐队精选集》循环了两遍，终于，他们将所有星辰都甩在身后，星系和星云变成游离在远处的光斑。

这里弥漫着巨大的“暗物质”，亚茨拉菲尔说不清那到底是什么，但它沉重而粘稠，用缄默的姿态将一切包裹，看起来有点像米迦勒所说的“虚空”。

亚茨拉菲尔知道，当出逃的星辰来到这片领域时，天使们就该停止追捕了。

“这很安静。”他说。

克鲁利耸耸肩：“安静是暂时的。”

“你为什么会想去宇宙尽头看看？我是说，第一次。”

“因为好奇。”恶魔握着方向盘，虽然并没有这个必要，“很大程度上，我是因为这个堕落的，你知道吧？因为我问米迦勒宇宙尽头有什么，尽头之外是否也属于 ** _祂_** 。”

“抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔不擅长谈论这个，“我不是故意要问你关于堕落的问题。”

克鲁利表现得一点也不介意，眉毛挑得很高：“堕落挺好的，天堂很无聊。如果我没堕落，我们都在天堂，而被派往人间的名额只有一个，那——”

“我们会成为竞争对手？”天使抿了抿嘴。

克鲁利故意把声音压得很低、拖得很长：“噢，我绝对会跟你争个你死我活。”

亚茨拉菲尔因这句话而笑起来。他看向窗外——虽然什么也看不见——然后舒舒服服地在毛绒拖鞋里勾了勾脚指头：“星星为什么要从轨道上逃出来？”

“因为星星也会有好奇心啊，谁没有好奇心呢？它们只是想出去看看。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。星辰和它们的创造者有很多共同点，很亮，会发光，好奇心旺盛，而且跑得特别快。天使被自己的想法逗笑了。

“你在笑什么？”克鲁利问，他发现自己也在笑。

“没什么，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

终于，光重新出现在他们前方——在很远的地方，一条不断起伏的光带。

克鲁利的表情被这条光带点亮。他把墨镜摘下来挂在领口，用金色的目光和光带打招呼。

“那是什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“宇宙之外。”恶魔回答，“不可言喻之外。”

天使感到自己脚上的毛绒拖鞋突然失去了“质地”和“触感”，或者，是他突然之间无法感受质地和触感了——宇宙之外，不可言喻之外，听起来有点疯狂，令人难以置信，但相当美好。

“所以我们现在是在……”亚茨拉菲尔做了几个没什么意义的手势，“在宇宙的尽头？”

克鲁利点点头：“宇宙的尽头。”

然后他踩下油门。没人知道仪表盘到底有没有在工作，也没人知道为什么本特利老爷车可以飞驰向宇宙尽头，但总之，她提速了，比流星还要快。

《皇后乐队精选集》在循环第三遍，弗雷迪·墨丘里的声音和“宇宙之外”这个概念有很多共同点，它们都非常不“现实”，且浪漫得不可思议。亚茨拉菲尔没有心思对克鲁利的音乐品味发表观点，他盯着那条光带，光带将他橄榄色的眼睛填满。

在弗雷迪·墨丘里的陪伴下，黑色本特利跨越了宇宙尽头。

现在，他们在宇宙之外了。

这里给人的第一印象是“难以描述”。

克鲁利松开方向盘，他们漂浮着，自由且漫无目的。

亚茨拉菲尔望向车窗外。

这里的确不属于“宇宙”，因为它和“宇宙”内的任何存在都不一样。如果一定要描述的话，天使会把它描述成一片海——构成它的物质具有流动性，好似液体，只是密度要更高一些，但看起来却更像气体。同时，这种物质是肉眼可见的。你可以想象一种肉眼可见的气体，星云有多少种颜色它就有多少种颜色，颗粒物悬浮在其中。

这片海悬在虚空之上，漫无边际地向远处铺开，然后向下延伸。亚茨拉菲尔不知道海有多深，它可能比“虚空”还要深一些，或许这片海域已经完全包裹了虚空。

物质缓慢地流淌，光在波浪里流窜，色彩在浪头上翻涌。每翻涌一次，它就变成另一种颜色。悬浮颗粒物以相当乖顺的姿态被卷入波浪之中，然后涌入更深的海域，或者随着下一个浪头被高高抛起。

深海处的颜色要更深一些，亚茨拉菲尔能看见一些旋涡，它们旋转的方向和速度毫无规律可言，甚至不是圆形。它们只是在海域深处呼吸，是悬停在物质中的一些美丽形状和结构。

天使发出一声感慨。

“看。”克鲁利摊开双手，“我说过，宇宙之外根本不是虚空，出逃的星星不会在这里走向终结。”

他是对的。

亚茨拉菲尔看到星辰——很多很多的星辰——悬在海域上空。或许可以叫“上空”，他找不到更恰当的说法了。这里没有星轨，没有天使们规划好的星辰运行轨道，于是它们就只是悬在自己喜欢的位置，或者三三两两地聚在一起。一些比较好动的星星正四处游走，拖着颜色各异的尾巴，十几颗小行星在绕着一颗巨大的恒星飞奔，像伦敦上空的鸽子。

天使听到了星辰的歌声，它们在这里放歌。另一些星星在交谈，海域上空飘荡着星辰的私语。

于是亚次拉菲尔明白了，那些出逃的星星没有走向终结，它们都在这里，永恒闪耀。

克鲁利在这时打开车门走了出去。

他张开翅膀悬在海域上空，为亚次拉菲尔拉开另一侧的车门，体现出一名迷人绅士应有的风度。

亚次拉菲尔迟疑了一下。

“来吧。”克鲁利向他伸出手，“欢迎来到宇宙之外。”

“即使是现在，亲爱的，我也要说，这主意实在是有点疯狂。”天使握住那只手，但依旧坐在车里。

“有什么关系呢？”克鲁利向前俯身，“不过是在宇宙尽头之外跳支加沃特。”

亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴把下巴向内收，嘴角两侧有两个相当可爱的凹陷。他看着克鲁利的眼睛，那双眼睛里有期待、耐心和善意，很多会发光的东西，以及一整片金色的海域。

“你从来不肯和我一起跳加沃特。”天使说。然后他牵着克鲁利的手迈了出去，翅膀舒展着伸向星辰。

他们漫游在宇宙之外，和出逃的群星一起，星辰用歌声欢迎自己的创造者和这位新朋友。亚茨拉菲尔不得不承认，米迦勒和其他所有大天使都错了，错得很彻底。他同时要承认，和克鲁利一起穿越宇宙尽头是正确的，这的确是个很酷的主意。

“这很美。”天使说。

“当然，我叫它沉星海。”克鲁利笑得像一条蛇。

“为什么？”

“有些星星会沉在海里。如果它们冲过宇宙尽头的速度太快，或者方向不太对，就会一下子冲进海里，冲得很深，像沉进去了一样。”

“那，”亚茨拉菲尔为那些沉在海里的星辰感到担忧，“它们会——溺亡吗？”

“什么？不，当然不会。”克鲁利被逗笑了，“沉星海并不是真正的海，它只是看起来像片海。”

“而且你想不到更贴切的词了。”即使在宇宙尽头之外，天使也不想放过挖苦老友的机会。

克鲁利发出一阵怪声：“对，而且我想不到更贴切的词了。待在海里没什么不好，只是行动起来不太方便，所以星星们还是更愿意悬在海面上。当然有时候，它们也会去海里玩。我时不时就会来这里看看。有时星星会被困在海里，自己出不来，多数是小行星，我会把它们捞上来。”

“你用什么把它们捞上来？”

“一张很大的网。”

“听起来不是很有型。”亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴笑了。

“别挖苦我，这是全世界最有型的打捞工作了。”克鲁利也跟着笑起来，“总之，出逃的星星全都在这里。它们是自由的，不用按着规定好的轨道一圈一圈运行下去，而且永远不会暗淡。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有说话。他漫游在群星和海面之间，液体一样翻涌着的气体和悬浮颗粒拍打着脚踝，不知道现在是什么时间，也没有方向概念。这是一种全然迷失也全然自由的状态。他看到沉星海——天使已经开始接受这个概念了——深处有些影子在移动，于是问那是什么。

“在海里玩的星星，或者利维坦。”克鲁利回答。

“利维坦？”亚茨拉菲尔又向那些影子看了几眼，“我以为这里只有星辰。”

“我猜它们再过一个地球纪就会回到银河系，利维坦喜欢旅行。”恶魔回答，“很多造物——无论是不是 ** _祂_** 创造的——都喜欢探索‘边界’和‘边界’之外，如果你在这待得足够久，还会发现其他有趣的东西。”

说完这些，克鲁利向一颗特别小也特别亮的恒星挥了挥手，恒星悬在他们上空转了个圈，心满意足地离开了。亚茨拉菲尔猜，这颗星星一定很喜欢它的造主。

“这一切都很美。”天使说。

克鲁利用一个鼻音表示肯定。

“但亲爱的，我有个问题。”

“什么？”

“宇宙之外也是 ** _祂_** 创造的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利仰头看向群星，然后踢飞脚边一片虚无的浪花，把肩膀耸起来又放下：“我说不准。我们都知道宇宙是 ** _祂_** 创造的，宇宙内覆盖着‘不可言喻’，而地球大概是‘不可言喻’的中心。但至于宇宙之外——”

“ ** _祂_** 和他们都没有提过宇宙之外。”天使有了些自己的想法，“大天使们热衷于‘宇宙尽头’这个说法，认为宇宙尽头只有寂静和永恒的死亡。那么或许，这里并不存在‘不可言喻’，宇宙尽头之外的存在也并非 ** _祂_** 创造的。”

“你说得有道理，我也这么认为，但我们的想法没法被证实。”克鲁利说，“或许我可以再问问上帝，如果还有这个机会的话，反正你没法堕落第二次。”

“或许我们可以先忘记不可言喻。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

恶魔挑着眉毛发出一声惊叹：“这可不像你会说的话。”

“谁知道呢，我也不太像那种会穿着睡衣穿越宇宙尽头的人。”天使看着脚上的毛绒拖鞋，“但事情总会发生改变。”

“你会穿着睡衣穿越宇宙尽头是因为我诱惑你这么做，你向来没法拒绝我的诱惑。”恶魔发出相当邪恶的低语。

“我会穿着睡衣陪你穿越宇宙尽头是因为，我想这么做。”亚茨拉菲尔在“陪你”这两个字上加了重音，“但不管怎么说，我得谢谢你，我喜欢这里。”

克鲁利发出一段模模糊糊的鼻音，那两个重音让他很满意。

一颗恒星从沉星海中浮起、跃出海面，后面跟着十几颗行星。它们抖落发光气体和悬浮颗粒，回到上方的星群中，那儿立刻响起一片来自群星的私语。

亚茨拉菲尔说：“我们应该带几瓶酒来。”

克鲁利点点头。

“我们还应该带上甜点和我的野餐垫。”

“你听起来像是在规划我们的下一次旅行。”恶魔说。

“当然，为什么不呢？”亚茨拉菲尔抬起头，自由的星群映在他眼睛里，“我们应该在这里举杯，亲爱的。”

“为了什么呢，天使，为了疯狂的穿越宇宙尽头之旅？”

“或者为了永恒闪耀的群星。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“而且下一次，我要穿得正式一点。”

为了永恒闪耀的群星。克鲁利认为这是个好主意。

这的确是个很酷的主意。

**FIN.**


End file.
